Technologies exist for determining whether a particular software application is licensed during startup of that software application. However, it is much more difficult to detect whether an application programming interface (API) used during development of a software application module used to extend the functionality of a main software application is properly licensed. A need exists for applying a license check on a particular API for developers using that API to develop code to extend the functionality of a computer application associated with that API.